Plumber or Hedgehog, Muppet song Parody
by nomsayin13
Summary: A song fic parody from the scene of the Muppet Movie, the one where Gary and Walter sing the Man or Muppet song. Starring Mario as Gary, Sonic as Walter and Peach as Mary, Gary's girlfriend. I do not own The Muppets, the Sonic franchise or Mario franchise. I especially do not own the is was made for fun and is in no way part of the Sonic series. Enjoy


_One night..._

"Peach! Princess-a Peach! I'm-ma home!" calls Mario as he bursts through the door, roses in hand, tie undone but bright smile prominent on his face. An eerie silence fills the air as Mario's voice echoed in the room; Peach is not here. Instead Mario found a note on his bed. He picks it up. It read:

_Mario,_

_I went back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I love you but you must decide: Are you a plumber or a hedgehog?_

Mario stares at the letter for two long moments before stuffing the letter in his back pocket and stepping outside, not really feeling like staying in the too quiet hotel room. As he walked he thought. He's been helping his little brother Sonic, who actually looks up to him as his hero. Sonic considered Mario a hero since he was barely two years old. Ever since Sonic heard of his favorite Kingdom Hearts Cosplayers coming to Station Square- the very place Mario was taking beach for their thirty-three year anniversary- Mario has had his hands full in helping both the Cosplayers and his little brother in fulfilling their dreams.

The Kingdom Hearts Cosplayers used to be popular back in the early 2000's but split long ago due to profits going downhill and the aggravating differences between the group. When Sonic heard of this, he asked Mario and Peach to take him to Station Square in hopes of meeting the group. And getting their autographs.

But this somehow turned into a "traveling on map" adventure, gathering the other Cosplayers- Axel, Sora and Riku to name a few- and contacting various anime-cons in order for their name to be known once more. And Mario, Sonic, and Peach have been helping them rather than doing the things Mario and Peach originally planned.

Mario stopped in his tracks. Suddenly he understood why Peach left: he hasn't been paying attention to her. Every time Peach wanted to do something with Mario, whether it is go on a date or fight Bowser, Mario's answer had always been "We'll-a try it all later." And now...look at him. He is all by himself outside in the rain, wondering who he is. Mario stares into the toy store and begins to sing:

"I reflect-a on my reflection

And I ask-a myself the question

What's-a the right direction to go" He shrugs.

"I don't-a know. Am I a plumber or am I a hedgehog?" He suddenly notices a brown hedgehog in his clothes and hat in his reflection who joins in. _"Am I a hedgehog?"_

Mario examines the figure in disbelief. "If imma hedgehog, then imma very handsome hedgehog." _"A very handsome hedgehog."_

"Am I a hedgehog _(hedgehog)_ or am-a I a plumber?"

_"Am I a plumber?"_

"If I'm-ma hedgehog that makes me a hedgehog of a plumber." _"A hedgehog of a plumber."_

Meanwhile Sonic stood by himself in a dirty bathroom, staring in the face of a cracked mirror. He also sings:

"I look into these eyes and I don't recognize

The one I see inside. It's time for me to decide

Am I a plumber or am I a hedgehog?" A figure, having blue hair like Sonic's fur, green eyes, light blue overalls, a dark blue shirt, a red hat and shoes a lot like Sonic's shoes came into view. He too joined in. _"Am I a hedgehog?"_

Sonic was a bit startled but continued nonetheless. "If I'm a hedgehog, then I'm a very handsome hedgehog."

_"A very handsome hedgehog."_

"Am I a hedgehog _(hedgehog)_ or am I a plumber _(Am I a plumber?)_

If I'm a plumber than that makes me a plumber of a hedgehog. _(A plumber of a hedgehog.)_"

Mario,Sonic and their two counter parts sang at the same time:

"Here I go again  
I'm always running out of time  
I think I've made up my mind  
Now I understand, who I am:"

"I'm a Man!" Mario shouts into the stormy clouds.  
"I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic screams with confidence in the bathroom.  
"I'm-ma hedgehog of a plumber!"  
"I'm a very handsome hedgehog!"  
"I'm-ma hedgehog plumber!"

Mario and Sonic hold the notes then finish at the same time. "That's who I am."

The figures that joined the song dissipate into the air, but at that point the brothers didn't care; not only did they know exactly what to do next but they achieved new found confidence enough to keep moving them forward. Mario and Sonic-mainly Sonic- ran straight outside, with a hunger to take on the world.


End file.
